


Saeyoung Does Stupid Things

by WhydoIneedauser



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Illegal Activities, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Youtube AU No One Asked For, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhydoIneedauser/pseuds/WhydoIneedauser
Summary: Saeyoung and MC run a Youtube channel called SDST. They engage in activities that are sometimes illegal, Yoosung and Zen join them.(P.S. Its just them doing cliche youtuber things lmao)(P.P.S The name of the chapter is the name of the video ;3)EDIT July 30, 2018: Changed from Saeyoung Does Illegal Things to Saeyoung Does Stupid Things





	1. Overnight In Bowling Alley? (Illegal!)

“Try to look for places you can hide” Saeyoung says quietly as they walk into a bowling alley, motioning MC, Yoosung and Zen inside. The three of them nod as they walk into the brightly lit bowling alley, Saeyoung following them. When inside they begin looking around, MC and Saeyoung standing behind lockers.

“I’m not gonna lie, this is actually not bad.” MC turns towards Saeyoung “Saeyoung look, back there.” She points toward the area behind the bowling lanes.

“Oh! You wanna go all the way behind the lanes?” MC nods as Yoosung walks up to them.

“Hide in the bathroom while they’re closing and we’ll just have someone look to see if everyone is gone. Then, one by one, we’ll all just run back there.” MC motions towards the lanes again. Everyone nods.

“Okay yeah, let’s just look around a bit more. See if we can find another area.” Saeyoung says and everyone agrees.

“Okay, i’m hungry anyway.” Zen adds as the walk over to the concession area.

“I’m just walking backwards so they don’t see the camera.” Saeyoung laughs, MC imitates him.

“Yep, nothing to see here. All normal.” The others laugh.

“Shut up!” Saeyoung says jokingly. They all sit down after they got some pizza and start talking game plan. “So what are we all think about hiding? The bathroom?”

“I think the bathroom is the only good place” The blonde of the groups says. “Like until we can actually get back there because there’s too many people right now.”

“This place is so small. People are already looking at us.” Zen adds, Yoosung nods in agreement.

“Are we all gonna hide in the bathroom?” MC asks.

“We’re gonna hide in the stall and stand on the toilet.” Saeyoung replies.

“I don’t know if we all should hide in the bathroom. Because what if they walk in and they see four people in the bathroom.”

“No, we stand on the toilets.”

“Game on, let’s try it.” They all nod.

“Let’s check it out.” Zen adds.

The group walks over to the men's room as a couple people stare at them. Saeyoung and Yoosung walk into the bathroom as MC and Zen wait outside, looking around.

“Only one stall?” Yoosung sighs.

“Well they're not gonna come in and check to see if someone is in the stall. So if we just stand on it, if we just stand right here on the seat.” Saeyoung stand on the seat, showing Yoosung. The blonde sighs.

“There’s no way we can all fit on the seat. What if like, instead just one of us, just you stays instead. We’ll go outside and you just let us in. We can text you when everyone is out of the building.”

“Okay” Saeyoung nods in agreement.

“Then you come and get us.” Saeyoung nods again.

“That's a better plan.”

\--------------------

Yoosung and Saeyoung explain their plan with the other two, watching to make sure no one is around to hear them.

“So, we’ll leave when other people leave and Saeyoung will take his spot in the bathroom.” Yoosung says quietly.

“Yeah, that's what we’ll do.” The red head nods and walks with the group to the door. “I'll see you guys outside in a bit.” He gives MC a quick kiss on the forehead as they walk out.

When they leave Saeyoung quickly walks into the bathroom and sits on the back of the toilet, his feet on the seat of it. “Okay, i’m good to go.”

He turns the camera around to face him and talks to it. “Okay, so now I just have to chill here and hope they don’t catch me because that would be really really awkward if they do.” He laughs, making the camera show his position on the toilet.

After a couple minutes of sitting there, the door squeaks loudly as someone enters. They lights turn off and the buzz that they made was now gone. Then, the doors squeaks again as the person leaves.

“Okay, now I just have to sit and wait for the text from the others.” He whispers to the camera. A couple minutes later he shows his phone on camera, the text on the screen. He turns on his phones flashlight to navigate through the darkness. The squeak of the door is louder than usual in the silence as he leaves the bathroom. He sees the other and wave back as they wave to him. He trys opening the door.

“Guys, there’s not latch.” He makes motions, hoping they will understand him. Zen puts his hands on the side of his head and gasps dramatically like that one painting.

Yoosung points around the building and Saeyoung nods, running into the kitchen behind the concession area. He sees a window and the others behind it. He walks over to it and places the camera down as he pulls it open. The others gasp excitedly as Zen shushes them.

“Oh my god, let get in!” Yoosung laughs, sliding in through the open window. “That was too easy!”

“Hurry up, hurry up!” Saeyoung exclaims as the other follow Yoosung in. Once they’re all in and do a quick scope around they all meet up at the concession and grin wildly.

“Did we actually just break into a bowling alley?” Zen asks. They all laugh and nod at each other.

“Wait, is there any security cameras?” MC asks and they all stop laughing.

“Yeah, we didn't check for cameras.” Yoosung replies.

“We’ll I don't think so, unless there is a silent alarm. Oh god..” Zen groans

“Whats a silent alarm?” Yoosung asks.

“Its an alarm where the people inside don’t hear it but the police station hears it.” Zen explains. And Yoosung groans.

The group sit down at the table they had sat at about an hour ago.

“So, you guys wanna do some bowling?” They all nod and exchange looks.

“Okay, we need to turn on the lights.” MC begins walking over to the back area and stops, pointing around. “Security cameras.” She sighs.

“Well, it’s not like they’re gonna be at home watching this” Saeyoung shrugs and the others nod.

“Yeah, I guess. Okay” She continues walking and turns the lights on.

“Wait wait! Turn the front ones off! People might see them on and get suspicious!” She can hear Yoosung call to her. She nods to herself and turns them off before walking out into the main area again.

“Well, let's do what we came here to do.” She walks behind the cash register and flicks a switch, one of the lanes coming on. “Saeyoung, Saeyoung look I turned it on” She snorts then flicks the other switches. “Looks, I turned the other ones on!” Saeyoung laughs at MC’s antics.

Then the group walks over to MC. Zen bends down and grabs a pair of size 13 mens shoes. “Guys look, big foot bowls here” He laughs and claps them together before putting them back.

Yoosung walk over to a computer “Guys, this computer is older than me! I don’t even know how to use it.”

“Okay! Time to bowl!”

They grab balls and walk over to the lanes, MC and Yoosung go first, their lanes beside each other. 

“Same time?” Yoosung asks and MC nods.

They both roll their balls down the lane and grin wildly as they hit the pins, neither of them getting a strike but they don't care and high five excitedly. 

“Everything is so much more exciting when it’s illegal. I’ve never had so much fun bowling!’” MC laughs and the others agree.

\--------------------

After a couple round of bowling Saeyoung stops and the other look at him quizzically.

“Why are we bowling normally? We have the whole place to ourselves and we’re bowling normally?” He asks.

“Yeah, why are we?” Zen asks, the other two shrug.

“Okay Zen, I have an idea." He points to the middle of the lane. "Stand there".

“What? Why?”

“Because. You trust me don't you?” Yoosung and MC sit down, MC taking the camera from Saeyoung.

Zen huffs and obliges, standing in the middle of the lane. Saeyoung grins and grabs a ball. “Okay, you're going to have to do some donkey kong shit or something” He laughs and swings the ball back then forward and lets the ball go, throwing foreward down the lane. Zen lifts his foot as the ball goes past him. He stares, wide eyed. 

“You could've seriously hurt me!” He gasps and runs off the lane to the others. Saeyoung shrugs.

“Yoosung, you trust me right?” Yoosung groans.

“Please don’t kill me” He replies and MC laughs.

“Okay good, grab a chair and go into the middle of the lane” Yoosung does as he was told and grabs a chair, going into the middle of the lane. He motions towards the chair. “Now what?”

“Stand on it”

“What?!” 

“Just stand on it, trust me!” Saeyoung laughs as Yoosung stand on the chair. “Now, don't move.” He does what he did before, swinging the ball before letting it go, it goes between the chair legs and hits the pins, getting a strike. Everyone screams in excitement except for Yoosung who slowly gets off the chair. 

Yoosung walks over to Saeyoung with his arms open. Saeyoung embraces him and they pat each other on the back “Thank you for not killing me” He says emotionally.

“Anytime.” Saeyoung laughs before pulling away and grabbing the camera from MC. He turns it to himself and grins. “Imagine the clickbait on that though! ‘I Accidentally Killed Him!!’ Would that be a good name?” He thinks out loud. “We’ll see.”

\--------------------

“Hey, Yoosung, come with me.” MC whispers and motions to the back area. Yoosung follows, a look of confusion on his face. He has the camera facing MC. Saeyoung and Zen still bowling and messing around, not noticing that MC and Yoosung aren't there with them anymore. “Okay, watch this.”

MC grabs a microphone from the front desk and flips a switch that hooks the microphone to the speaker system “This is the police! We have you surrounded! Put your hands where we can see them!” She yells into the mic with her deepest voice she can make, Yoosung stifling a laugh behind her.

Saeyoung and Zen throw their hands in the air, turning around. MC and Yoosung begin laughing at them and Saeyoung breaks out into a grin. “Yo-you should have seen your faces oh my god!” MC snorts. 

Saeyoung and Zen begin laughing as well. “Okay, that was kinda funny.” He smiles and walks over to MC kissing her quickly. “Okay, you guys stand at the lanes quickly.” They give him a questioning look and walk over to the lanes watching Saeyoung.

“Can I have everyone's attention please? It is Jessica's birthday at lane six! Can everyone give her a big ‘Happy Birthday!’” Saeyoung says into the mic.

The others laugh and yell “Happy Birthday Jessica!”

“I’ve always wanted to do that”

\--------------------

“Can I get a time check?” MC asks the group.

“Yeah, uhm. Four thirty-seven am” Zen replies.

“Wait really?”

“Hah, yeah. Its pretty early. We should probably get going.” Everyone nods.

The group shuts off the lights and the lanes before heading to the back room again. “Wait! One second!” Saeyoung runs out, leaving the group confused. About a minute later he returns with a bowling pin. “Can’t leave without a souvenir” He chuckles and the group shrugs.

They all exit through the window and close it again. They place the camera on the hood of Saeyoung's car. “Thank you guys so much for watching this video! Please remember to like and subscribe. Comment down below where you would like us to get next! Subscribe to our personal channels down in the desciption!”

Saeyoung turns the camera off and everyone gets into his car. “Well that was fun, I wonder where we’re gonna go next.”


	2. Cheating Girlfriend Prank! (GONE WRONG!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this super late update.. I really have no excuses except for the fact i have no ideas lmao. Ill probably spend more of my time writing my other Saeyoung fic tbh. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Just a reminder, I dont really proof read, or beta this. so there might be a ton of mistakes)

MC, Yoosung and Zen are seated on a bed, Saeyoungs camera on the dresser across from them. MC in between the two of them. “Hey guys, MC here!” She smiles, as she puts her arms over Zen and Yoosungs shoulders.

“Welcome back to SDST!” They shout in unison.

“Today, we are gonna pull a prank on one of our members! And of course, it’s the one not currently present.. Who could it be though?” MC rubs her chin in thought, and Yoosung nods in confusion while Zen shrugs. “Oh, right! The amazing Defender of Justice… Saeyoung Choi!” She motions to her left, expecting someone to pop up into frame.

“I bet you guys we’re expecting Saeyoung to show up just now.. But as you could probably tell, this prank is against him! He’s pranked me for far too long! So this one is for you Saeyoung!” Yoosung grins, standing up and pumping his arms in the air.

“Okay, Yoosung, you can calm down..” Zen laughs, placing a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to sit back down on the bed. “You all are probably wondering, ‘why are you guys in a bedroom?’ Well first, this is MC and Saeyoungs shared bedroom. And B, as you can see from the title, this is the cheating girlfriend prank!” They all say the last park together, laughing.

“In advance Saeyoung, I am so sorry…” She chuckles, “He’s gonna be so mad, oh my god..”

“He’ll find a way to get back at us, don’t worry!” Zen places a hand on her shoulder. “Saeyoung, please don’t get any ideas…” He mumbles.

“Anyway! We have this” He leans down and pulls a box from under the bed, showing the cover before turning it around and reading it. “Blow up sex doll..?” Zen and MC laugh, the latter covering her mouth trying to hold them back.

“Oh my god.. So innocent!” She grins, turning to pinch his cheeks in a motherly way.

Yoosungs furrows his brows and glares at her playfully, swatting her hand away. “I am not innocent! I was just wondering why were using this exact object. Couldn't we just use a manikin or something?” The other two shrugged.

“This makes it more funny!” Zen chuckles.

“Let’s blow her up!” MC cheers.

\----------

“Are you having fun Zen?” MC holds the camera in his face as he blows up the sex doll. His face is red.

“No! Why can’t you do this!” He huffs, stopping to catch his breath. “Or Yoosung!” Said person, sticks his head up from his spot on the bed, MC zooms in on his face laughing quietly.

“Because silly boy, this was all your idea! Did you hear that Saeyoung?” She chuckles, moving the camera back to him.

“Yeah, Im just here to join in on the fun. I had no idea what was happening till ten minutes before we started recording.” Yoosung shrugged, going back onto his phone. 

“You were the one to buy this!” Zen yelled, facing MC and throwing the doll in the air. It was finally full of air.

“Oh yay, its done! Time to set this up!” MC grinned.

\----------

“Alright, so we all know what to do?” MC held the camera as Yoosung stood beside her, Zen laying on the bed with the blow up doll. The two boys nodded.

“You and Yoosung will be hiding, as I pretend to have sex with this doll thats I have to pretend to be you?” Zen questions and MC snorts.

“Exactly! Saeyoung will be here in about 10 minutes,” She shows her phone to the camera, a text from Saeyoung on the screen. “So that gives us enough time to hide and stuff. Just be careful Zen, he’ll probably try beating the crap out of you so…” She shrugs.

“What you didn’t tell me that!”

“Well you should kind of expect it dude. He’s gonna be furious with you, and MC.” Yoosung says casually, making MC nod.

“But don’t worry, I’ll make it up to him.” She turns the camera to her face and winks, then wiggles her eyebrows. 

“Ugh.. Gross.. We don’t need to know that..” Yoosung and Zen sigh.

“Oh! Almost forgot!” She hands the camera to Yoosung and runs to her and Saeyoung’s closet, dozens of different coloured wigs sit on manikin heads on the shelves. She grabs a brown one and walks back to the bed, throwing the wig at Zen. “Put this on the doll. It’ll make it look more realistic.”

Zen does as told and puts the wig on the doll. “Okay! Let’s hide now, he’ll be here soon! Zen, make it seem real!” She shoots finger guns at him before placing the camera on the dresser, pointed towards Zen on the bed. She grabs Yoosungs hand and pulls him into the closet. She closes the door just enough so they can see outside, but also enough no one can see inside.

Zen pulls the covers over his body and lays on top of the doll.”Dude! Your bed is so soft!” He grins to himself, knowing they cant see his face. He covers his body enough that when Saeyoung walks in he’ll see MC’s hair and nothing else. “Wait!” He yells, making the two in the closet jump. He takes his shirt off then pulls the covers back over his body.

“Saeyoung says he’s in the parking garage!” MC calls from the closet. “Do some fake moans!” She snickers as she sees him look towards the closet with embarrassment, his face a light shade of pink. “You gotta make it seem real!”

“Yeah, bounce a bit on the bed as well!” Yoosung adds, then MC taps him on the shoulder to tell him to be quite. Yoosung nods and zips his lips.

Zens moans fill the once quiet room, and the two in the closet try their hardest not to laugh. “Oh!~ MC!~” He moans, he himself trying not to laugh as he bounces a bit on the bed.

“MC I-” Saeyoung walks in, the smile that was just on his face filled with pain. “What the fuck..?!” He stares at the bed for a split second before running over to the bed and jumping on it, grabbing Zen by the shoulders and pushing him off the bed. He holds Zens hands above his head. “Zen what the fuck! Why would you do this! MC-” He looks onto the bed and notices the blow up doll, the hair it was wearing now on the ground. “Wha-”

“Saeyoung it's fine, I’m right here!” MC burts out of the closet, Yoosung following suit. Saeyoung stands up, tears in his eyes.

“Why..” MC notices his tears and her heart breaks, causing her to cry as well. She runs over to her boyfriend and pulls him into a hug, pushing him onto the bed as she lays on his chest.

“I’m sorry!” She cries, holding him tight. Saeyoung chuckles, kissing the top of her head. Yoosung stands awkwardly, holding the camera as Zen stands up.

“It's fine.” He grins, lifting her chin so he can see her face. He lifts her up and kisses her gently before turning towards Zen “Oh my god, you totally god me.” He breaks into laughter, causing Zen to join in. “Was the wig your idea?”

“Nah, that was MC’s idea.” He smiles as he pulls Saeyoung into do one of those weird bro hugs. 

“Oh man, I probably wouldn't have believed it if she didn't add the wig.” He sighs, turning towards Yoosung with the camera. “You guys totally got me!”

\----------

The group sits on the bed again, in the same arrangement as the beginning, except Sayoung takes MC’s place with her on his lap and Zen has the blow up doll on his lap with the wig on it.

“Thank you guys so much for watching this video! We hoped you enjoyed it as much as these guys enjoyed making it! Don’t forget to like if you enjoyed this video, and subscribe if you want more! Also, comment down below what you want us to do next!” They all way goodbye, Zen moving the dolls arm.

“Im totally gonna get you guys back.” Saeyoung adds before the video ends.


	3. STOLEN CAR PRANK! (HE CRIES!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this update. I'm gonna try and upload a lot more chapters before I slow down when school starts on the 4th!
> 
> (as always, not beta'd so there will probably be a few mistakes oops)

Zen and Yoosung are sitting on a park bench, the camera sitting on a table in front of them. Saeyoung and MC are in the background, playing on the park. They don’t notice Yoosung and Zen recording. Yoosung waves to the camera and smiles.

“Hello! Welcome back to SDST!” Yoosung yells, scaring a few people walking by. He smiled apologetically before turning back to the camera. “You’ve probably already noticed that the two main people of the channel are here.” 

Zen nods. “But don’t worry! You’ll see them soon!” He grins and Yoosung nods along.

“Today, we will be stealing Saeyoung’s car! Well… not actually. But we’ll make it look like it!” Yoosung reaches into his pocket, pulling out a set of car keys, dangling them in front of himself.

“Don’t ask how we got these.. it’s a long story. It took a lot of planning…” Zen sighs, and Yoosung nods beside him in agreement.

“Anywho… MC isn’t in on this one. And Saeyoung of course isn't as well...” Yoosung adds, and the two of them grin. “We’re gonna go park his car somewhere. We’ll be back!” 

\----------

Sayoung sits on the swings at the park, MC on his lap with her arms around him. He kicks his legs as he kisses the top of her head. 

“I wonder where Yoosung and Zen went..” He mumbles a he stops the swing, digging his feet into the sand.

MC nods, lifting her head up to give him a quick kiss before getting off of him, stretching as she did. “I think they said they were filming a video for Yoosungs channel? We should probably go find them though, it's gonna get dark soon.” She looks up at the setting sky, smiling at the beautiful colours.

Saeyoung stand up and grabs MC’s hand as they make their way through the park, back to the parking lot. He pulls out his phone and sends a quick text to Yoosung, letting him know to meet him at his car.

“Saeyoung!” He hears his name being called from up ahead,noticing Yoosung and Zen running up to them. “Dude..” Yoosung gasps, holding the camera as he catches his breath, seeming to have been running for a while.

“Woah, are you too okay?” MC questions them as Zen catches up with Yoosung. “Why were you running? Is something wrong?”

Zen looks Sayoung dead in the eye. “You’re cars gone, it's not in the parking lot.”

“Haha guys, very funny.” Saeyoung laughs

“We’re not joking. Your car actually isn't there!”

“That's not possible! I have my-” he stick his hand in his pocket, feeling around. He lets go of MC’s hand, who frowns in result jokingly, as he feels around his other pocket, then his pants pockets. “My keys… I don't have my keys!” He cries as he grabs MC’s hand again. She squeezes his hand comfortingly. “Oh god! They probably fell out of my pocket at the park! Or I left them in the car!”

MC shakes her head. “I saw you take them out of the car, you couldn't have left them there..” 

“Shit.. Shit.. Shit..” He mumbles as he begins making his way to the parking lot quicker than before, pulling MC along. But she makes no protests as he does. His other hand is holding his phone. Zen and Yoosung follow along, recording them.

\----------

“Dammit!” Saeyoung cries. He’s staring at the spot where is car was parked a hour ago. MC is leaning against his side, rubbing his back. 

“Its okay.. You have other cars.” She smiled sympathetically, playing with the small hairs on his neck.

“I know, I know… There was just some really important things…” He started tearing up, lifting his hand to move his glasses, rubbing his eyes. He rests his head on her shoulder.

Yoosung turns the camera towards his face, looking into it. “Oh my god.. He’s crying.” He turned towards Zen.

“We should probably call the police..” Saeyoung mumbles, running his hand through his hair. MC smiles planting a quick kiss on his lips as he unlocks his phone. He calls the police and puts his phone up to his ears, smiling down at MC.

“Wait no you-” Zen calls out to Saeyoung, trying to stop him from calling the police. Saeyoung holds out his hand, telling him to stop as MC holds a finger to her lips. The two others give each other looks, wondering if they should stop him.

“Hello… I’d like to report a stolen car? I’m at the-” 

“Saeyoung stop!” Yoosung grabs his phone.

“What?-”

“We stole your car! We didn't think you would go as far as to actually calling the cops!”

“I know.”

“We were planning on telling you but you wouldn't let- Wait, what..?”

MC giggles as Saeyoung took his phone back, turning it towards the two of them. His screen displays a picture of Saeran enjoying some ice cream, showing an ongoing call with him. He lifts the phone to his ear. “Thanks Saeran! I’ll pick something up for you, we’ll be home soon, Yep, bye!”

“Wait, but how did you know we took it? Did you just guess, hoping it was us?” Zen questions, as Yoosung still records in shock.

“Nah..” MC grins, taking Saeyoung’s phone from him. She flips it around, showing security footage from in his car. “Saeyoung has cameras in his car. And…” She exits out of the security footage, opening another app showing a small red blinking light.

“GPS trackers.” Saeyoung smiles. “I can't believe you thought you could pull this off..” He laughs, wrapping his arm around MC’s waist.

“I can’t..!” Yoosung starts. “No, I can believe you have security and trackers in your cars..” He sighs.

\----------

“Haha! Thanks so much for watching this video! We hope you enjoyed this…” Yoosungs starts the outro.

“Failed prank! The lesson of this is to never try and steal things from me!” Saeyoung cuts him off, placing a hand on his mouth. Yoosung glares at him, crossing his arms. “Anyways! You guys know what to do, like and subscribe for more!”

“And check out the behind the scenes on Yoosungs channel!” Zen adds quickly.

MC drapes her arm loosely around Saeyoung’s shoulders. “Until next video!” She grins as they all wave to the camera.


End file.
